


Search Your Heart

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Everything I do, I do it for you. (05/15/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This is my first Enterprise Fan Fiction. Donâ€™t blame me. My friend and fellow fan fic writer Maril Swan got me hooked on the stories, but I have been a Trekkie for over 35 years and I only admit to being 29, so go figure.  


* * *

The Federation Starship Enterprise navigated the unknown space, continuing to explore the mysteries of the universe as Ensign Hoshi Sato's hands flew over her communication screen. "Captain, I am picking up an incoming message, audio only." 

"Very well, Ensign. Where is it coming from?"

"It is coming from a space buoy 10,000 kilometers to port."

Archer got up from his chair and walked to T'Pol's station and looked at her screen. "Put it on audio, Ensign."

The sounds of beeping filled the bridge. 

 

... --- ... --..-- / ... --- ... --..-- / - .... .. ... / .. ... / - .... . / ..-. . -.. . .-. .- - .. --- -. / ... -.-. --- ..- - / ... .... .. .--. / --. .-. . -- .-.. .. -. .-.-.- / ... --- ... / ... --- ... / ... --- ... 

Hoshi looked perplexed. "Captain, it is gibberish."

T'Pol glanced up at Archer. "It is illogical to think that this came from a sentient being, Captain."

Archer grinned. "Hoshi, try and determine where this message from. Ensign Mayweather, as soon as she does, plot the coordinates and take us there."

"Aye, Captain."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Captain, you know something. Would you please explain the reason for your grin."

Archer walked back to his chair and sat down. "Doesn't anyone recognize the message?"

The bridge door opened and Commander Charlie "Trip" Tucker walked in and stopped. He turned his head towards the sound. "Who's in trouble Captain?"

T'Pol, Hoshi and Travis Mayweather turned to Trip.

T'Pol looked at Archer and Trip and arched another eyebrow. "Commander Tucker, I do not understand, please explain."

Archer stood up. "That, ladies and gentlemen is not gibberish. That is good old-fashioned Morse code. In this case the SOS. It says "SOS, SOS, this is the Federation Scout Ship Gremlin. SOS, SOS, SOS." There aren't many that still recognize it. Sub-Commander, please search the database and send a reply. Trip can you help T'Pol rig up a Morse key. I will be in my ready room."

Trip left the bridge as Archer went to his ready room.

Archer walked over to the window and stared out as the stars raced by as the Enterprise traveled at warp two.

"T'Pol to Archer."

"Archer. Go ahead Sub Commander."

"I have the message ready to respond, Captain."

"Please bring it to my ready room."

"Aye Captain."

Archer sat down at his desk as T'Pol entered the ready room and stopped in front of the desk. 'Damn, she looks good.' Archer took the PADD from her and read it. "Looks good, Sub Commander."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow as she held her hands behind her back. "Is there anything else, Captain?"

'Damn right there is.' "No Sub Commander, that will be all."

T'Pol turned and left the ready room as Archer watched her walk away, eyes focused on her rear end. A smile crossed his lips. The door slid shut as the smile slowly faded. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as he though about his Vulcan second in command. 'I know nothing can come of it. I am human and she is a damn Vulcan. Neither Vulcan nor Earth would approve, but what the hell. I can fantasize can't I?' Archer let his mind dream of T'Pol and himself in all sorts of scenarios.

"T'Pol to Archer."

Archer struggled through his sleep-drugged mind and hit the Comm button. "Go ahead."

"We have the located the source of the transmission, Captain. Course plotted. We should be there in two hours."

"Good. As soon as you are able, scan for the source."

"Naturally, Captain. T'Pol out."

Archer turned to face the window again as if trying to see the source through all the stars. He turned as the door buzzer sounded. "Come in."

Trip walked in. "Cap'n I presume you are leading the away team?"

"Yes, I will take T'Pol and Ensign Mendoza as pilot. Trip, can you imagine finding someone out here who knows Morse code?"

"Kinda hard to believe, Cap'n. Who do you think it could be?"

"There was a one man scout ship that was lost many years ago. The last transmission said that the craft had been following a comet and had gotten caught in its wake and couldn't break free. It was headed out of our system and in this direction. We may have found the remains. I would imagine the pilot was able to drop a beacon and eventually sent out the SOS before crashing into that planet."

"T'Pol to Archer."

"Archer here. What is it Sub Commander?"

"We are coming up on the planet."

"I will be right there."

Archer started to get up. "Cap'n, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Trip, we have known each other a long time. What is it?"

"What do you see when you look at the Sub Commander?"

"I see an efficient Vulcan Science Offer and my second in command."

"Cut the crap, Cap'n. I mean what do you really see?'

"I have no idea what you mean Trip." Archer started to the door.

"For all of her Vulcanness, I think you see a very attractive and unobtainable sexy woman. Hell, Cap'n I know I don't like Vulcans any more than you do, but in T'Pol's case, I am willing to reserve my judgement."

"Trip. I think you misjudged my relationship with the Sub Commander. She is a member of my crew and my second in command." Archer opened the door. 'Back off Trip, she's mine'.

Archer walked by Mayweather, "Show it on screen." Turning to T'Pol. "What can you tell me, Sub Commander?"

"M class planet, it is inhabited but rather primitive. There is a low power source. I would suggest a minimal away team. "

"I agree. Hoshi can you find any people near the power source?"

"Yes, Captain. I have also determined how they are dressed so you can blend in."

"Good job, Hoshi. T'Pol you are with me, Malcolm you have the bridge. Hoshi, please advise Ensign Mendoza to meet us in the launch bay."

The shuttle dropped from the boom on the bottom of the Enterprise and pulled away. Within minutes, the shuttle was entering the planet's atmosphere. T'Pol fed in the landing coordinates as she scanned the area for signs of life. Captain Archer walked to the back of the shuttle when the shuttle suddenly dropped. He slammed into the bulkhead with his head and blacked out.

T'Pol heard Archer and turned to him. "Captain."

"Sub Commander, I can't hold it!" T'Pol turned to Mendoza who was struggling with the controls. "Switch to manual."

"Already did Sub Commander, I still can't hold it. Lost both thrusters."

The shuttle glided like a rock towards the surface as T'Pol attempted to restart the engines. She glanced out the cockpit window to see gigantic trees racing to meet them. A roar of the engines starting made her breathe a sigh of relief. The sigh was cut short by Mendosa's yell.

"Brace yourself!"

The shuttle's underbelly clipped a treetop and the craft's engine cut out causing the shuttle to crash into the trees. A huge tree branch shattered the windshield, crushing Mendosa in his seat. T'Pol dove at the last moment towards Archer as another limb pierced her chair. With its forward motion stopped, the shuttle crashed downward snapping tree limbs like twigs. It dropped fifty feet until smashing aft down into the ground. Smoke slowly wafted skyward.

Both surviving passengers were pinned in the wreckage, unconscious as the cabin filled with carbon monoxide. If they had been awake, they would have heard the shuttle door being pried open. They would have felt a pair of hands drag first T'Pol and then Archer from the destroyed and burning shuttle craft. They would have felt their uniforms being ripped away and discarded, leaving them completely naked.

On the bridge, Hoshi turned to Tucker. "Commander, I have lost them."

Tucker stood up and walked to Hoshi's station. "What do you mean you lost them?"

"They were there then they weren't. It appears they may have crashed. I am not receiving and signals from the shuttle."

"Keep scanning Hoshi. When you locate it, try and get a visual of the area."

"Yes, Commander."

The sun was setting when T'Pol awoke. She looked over at Archer and reached out to him. She saw that he was naked to the waist, only a skin cloak on him. She looked down at her own self and found a skin cloak also covered her. She scooted next to Archer and put her hand on his head. ' _Don't die, Jonathan. I need you._ ' She pulled back, startled when she felt Archer in her mind.

'Everything I doâ€”I do it for you'

_'Captain, do you hear me?'_

_'Yes, but how?'_

_'I do not know. I have only heard of this during pon farr with ones mate.'_

T'Pol looked up and realized they were not alone. She sat up, holding the cloak over her breasts.

A tall lean man in skins stood in front of them wearing animal skins. He was around six-foot tall and could not weigh more than 165 pounds. His cool blue eyes peered out of a face that sported a scraggily beard and long unkempt hair.

Archer sat up and grabbed his head. The man knelt down.

"I wouldn't advise doing that very quickly, Captain. You are your friend sustained rather severe head traumas. You have been unconscious for two days."

"Who are you and how is it that you speak English?"

"I will tell you after you tell me why you are traveling with a Vulcan?"

"I am Captain Jonathan Archer of the Enterprise and this is my Science Officer and second in command T'Pol."

"I am Captain Thomas Aldridge of the scout ship Gremlin. I got caught in the tail of a comet and was sucked along for the ride. Have you ever surfed, Captain? Well I have when I was a kid. Well this was like shootin the curl or hangin 10 on the mother of all waves. It was a rush, but after a year, I got tired and finally figured a way to break the pull. When I came out of it, I crashed here. Been here ever since. I had dropped a buoy when I first got loose of the comet and later I rigged up a repeating message."

T'Pol coughed. "Captain Aldridge, where are clothes and why did you take them?"

"Sub Commander, I apologize, but your clothes were soaked with some flammable liquid that leaked in the ship and it was on fire. I pulled you out just before the ship exploded and burning pieces of wreckage was thrown all over the place. I figured you would rather be naked than be a burning body, so I tore off your uniforms. I barely got them off when a shower of embers fell on us and poof your clothes were no more. There are some skins in the chest. Feel free to make what ever you want from them." He handed Archer a homemade knife. "I am fixing dinner. Afraid all I have to offer is some greens and tubers." He eyed T'Pol with an admiring eye and then left.

Archer watched the man go and then realized that T'Pol was still sitting next to him and her only covering was a fur blanket. 'Damn she looks good.'

T'Pol arced an eyebrow at him and her ears had a touch of red. Archer felt himself flush when he realized she heard his thoughts.

"Captain, can we trust him?"

"T'Pol, I think under the circumstances, you can call me Jonathan. Trust him? At the moment no but we do need him. I think we should guard our conversations."

T'Pol nodded. _'Jonathan can you hear me?'_

_'Yes. I still wonder how we are able to hear each other.'_

_'Maybe there is a link, a feeling or a drawing towards each other. Jonathan, I know you do not like Vulcans in general. How do you feel about me?'_

_'I don't know how to answer that. I thought you could read minds.'_

T'Pol placed her hand on Jonathan. _'I am a touch telepath. Trust me. Open your mind to me._

Jonathan relaxed as he felt her hand hot on his skin. He opened his mind.

T'Pol almost gasped as a flood of emotions wafted over her. She lifted both her hands to Jonathan's chest and forgot about the skin cloak. 

'Look into my eyesâ€”you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heartâ€”search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more'

She opened her eyes and stared into his eyes. _'Jonathan, this isn't working. You're singing to me.'_

Archer nodded his head.

' _Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I doâ€”I do it for you_'

T'Pol released him. _'Jonathan if you aren't going to be serious.'_

"T'Pol, I am being serious. You asked how I felt. Can I help it I remembered an old love song by a man named Bryan Adams from the twentieth century."

"Vulcans do not sing love songs."

"Vulcan women usually cover themselves when around men who aren't their mates."

T'Pol glanced down and quickly pulled the skin over her. She felt a warmth come over her. A feeling she tried to push aside but couldn't.

"Captain, I would suggest we find something to wear before something happens that we will both regret."

Arched grinned. "Maybe only one of us would regret it. _'It sure won't be me.'_

T'Pol wrapped her self in the cloak as she walked to the chest. _'It sure won't be me.'_

She turned to see Archer watching her. Their eyes met and lingered. She retraced her steps as he stood up. With a totally non-Vulcan response she looked up at him and closed her eyes. Almost instantly she felt his lips meet hers and felt herself being drawn to his bed, his weight upon her as her body made contact with the furs.

Archer tried to resist his feelings but could not as their naked bodies touched, lips enveloped each other as tongues and hands explored. 

Awhile later Archer and T'Pol walked outside to find Thomas.

Thomas glanced up to see his guests. Archer wore a furry vest a kilt and his feet were clad in furs. T'Pol wore a kilt, an off the right shoulder wrap for a top and what appeared to be fur sandals. Archer also wore a grin on his face and T'Pol seemed flushed.

"Who is your tailor? T'Pol you make the skins look amazing."

"Thank you Captain Aldridge. I believe you said you had some food?"

"Please Captain Archer, T'Pol be seated. Captain I must say that your mate is the loveliest Vulcan I have ever seen."

Archer grinned as he placed his hand on T'Pol's. "Thank you, Captain." _'T'Pol just go along with this.'_

_'Jonathan, I believe he was complimenting your mate. I am, I believe you call it, flattered.'_

Archer glanced at her. _'Do you want me to sing again?'_

_'No. I want to find a way to contact Enterprise.'_

_'T'Pol you are a killjoy.'_

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey you two, better eat up. Can't waste food you know." Aldridge handed them each a bowl. " I have an idea how to contact your ship."

Archer found a seat next to T'Pol. "I am sure they will follow your beacon down here."

"I am afraid that won't happen for a at least a day."

T'Pol put her bowl down. "Why not Captain Aldridge?"

"I designed it so that when a ship came near the planet, the signal from the surface would shut down. I have a transmitter that would signal me when the SOS was shut down. I was on the way there when I saw your ship crash. I will have to go to my ship and manually contact them."

Archer and T'Pol both looked at him.

Aldridge grabbed a drinking skin and took a drink. "Obviously someone on your ship knows Morse code other wise you wouldn't be here. I can send a message by Morse code and they can come down and pick you up."

Archer paused as he ate. "What about you?" 

Aldridge shook his head. "I have been here too long to leave. Besides, I don't think my wife would want to leave."

T'Pol almost choked. "Your wife? Our scans didn't show any one with in twenty kilometers from here."

"You are correct of course. I was out hunting when your shuttle crashed. I don't live near here for a reason. If a rescue ship came, I would know before they left. If it were an enemy, they would not know where I was. My ship is about five miles from here. We can go there in the morning. My wife knows where I am and comfortable with it."

T'Pol looked at him. "Captain Aldridge are you telepathic?"

Thomas grinned. "Yes. I wasn't until I got here. These people maybe primitive, but they are also telepathic. When I met my wife I was not telepathic, but once we became involved, the telepathy kicked in. Must be the air."

Archer frowned. "So you know what we said?"

"No Captain. I blocked you, however I did hear you when you still unconscious. Actually I heard both of you. That's how I knew you took belonged to each other."

Archer and T'Pol looked at each other. _'T'Pol could he be right?"_

_'It is possible Captain. As I told you I am a touch telepath, but we are not touching. His explanation is logical.'_

_'Will it last once we are back on our ship?'_

_'I don't know, Jonathan.'_

Aldridge stood up and handed T'Pol a skin full of water. "Ahem. I don't know how, but I sense you are communicating, but I do not read your thoughts. One or both of you are blocking me."

'Jonathan I did not block him.'

'I believe it was me'

T'Pol looked at Archer with a raised eyebrow. _'Now that is interesting.'_

Archer looked at Aldridge. "Captain, we need to contact our ship and have them send a shuttle."

Aldridge shook his head. "They send a shuttle and you will have lost another one. You can't bring a shuttle down here."

"T'Pol looked puzzled. "Why not Captain?"

"Ever heard of wind sheer?"

T'Pol shook her head.

Archer nodded. "I used to fly an old propeller driven aircraft when I was younger."

"Single or bi-wing?"

"Single."

"I used to hang glide myself. Learned about wind sheers myself. Lost it at 3000 feet and barely got it under control before I landed. My shuttle was more aerodynamic than yours. Mine could glide without power. Yours is basically a missile. No glide. Well, when I was coming in my engines quit and I tried to glide in. Wind sheer flipped me over and down I went. My ship ended up near a cliff and is much better shape than yours. I lived there about three months before my wife's tribe wandered by."

T'Pol took a drink of water. "When did you realize your were telepathic?"

"I knew there was something strange as they did not talk a lot, but after living with them for a couple of weeks, I realized that I had fallen in love with her. After we made love the first time, I could feel her in my mind and I could sense her. One day, while I was hunting alone, I fell into a hole and got knocked out. When I woke up, my first thought was of her. She heard me and started looking for me. It was amazing."

T'Pol cast a sideways look at Jonathan. "How far were you away?"

"Five miles."

T'Pol arched and eyebrow as Jonathon's mouth opened in shock. 

'T'Pol is it possible?'

_'Among true telepath's a distance of several hundred miles is common.'_

Trip nervously paced the bridge. It had been three days of scanning the planet for traces of the shuttle.

"Commander, I have them, or at least the area."

"Good job Hoshi. Put it on screen."

As Hoshi tightened the focus, the area where the shuttle went down showed on the screen. 

"Those trees look huge, Hoshi. How big?"

"I would estimate about 300 feet high, Commander."

Reed stared at the screen and expelled a low whistle.

Tucker shook his head. "Tighter Hoshi."

Hoshi concentrated on her station and soon the bridge crew could see the remnants of the shuttle scattered over a one-meter area.

Reed came around his station and stood by Tucker. "Trip, could they have crashed and escaped before it blew?"

Tucker walked over to Hoshi. "Scan the area for life signs. They might have run a long way before that shuttle blew up.

"Commander, there are three life signs approximately five miles from the crash site. Two human and one Vulcan."

"Wait Hoshi. What is that brown spot about a hundred yards from the shuttle?"

Hoshi tightened the focus. Hoshi felt a lump in her throat. "It looks like a grave sir."

Trip rubbed his chin with his right hand. "If there were three on board and now there is one grave and three life signs, we must assume that they have been captured."

Reed scratched his head. "Trip, they might have also been rescued. Remember, we did get a signal from an earth ship."

"You are right about that Malcolm. Get a shuttle ready to leave." _'Who is in that grave?'_

Ensign Franks stood at the science station. "Commander, I wouldn't do that. There is an atmospheric disturbance through out the area. As if there is a layer of wind sheer at about 15,000 feet. It could be why the shuttle crashed."

Trip sneered. "What do you know about wind sheer?"

"Hang gliding sir."

Trip nodded. "Ok, let's find options and see about contacting them."

Aldridge led his guests towards the shuttle. Against the cliff wall sat the remnants of the scout, several times larger that the Enterprise shuttle pod. The port wing had been ripped off but the rest seemed to be battered but in one piece. Above the scout, at the top of the cliff was a dish shaped object pointing towards the sky.

Aldridge pointed. "That is the beacon that continuously transmits my message."

As they walked into the scout, Archer noticed a hand made Morse code machine. "Can you still send and receive?"

"You can send but I don't know about receiving. I never had anyone send anything back. Who was it that recognized the code?"

Archer grinned. "Me."

Aldridge looked at Archer. "I sure hope you got someone up there who can read code."

Archer nodded. "Me too."

Archer walked over to the machine and started tapping the key.

 

.- .-. -.-. .... . .-. / - --- / . -. - . .-. .--. .-. .. ... . .-.-.- / .-- .. -. -.. / ... .... . . .-. / .... .. --. .... .-.-.- / -.. --- / -. --- - / ... . -. -.. / ... ..... ..- - - .-.. . .-.-.- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . . -.. / - --- / ..- ... . / - .-. .- -. ... .--. --- .-. - . .-. .-.-.- 

T'Pol watched Archer as he keyed the message several times. _'Jonathan you continually amaze me. The more I am with humans the more I see that the Vulcan High Command is wrong. You do belong here.'_

_'With you at my side, I can go anywhere.'_

_'I am Vulcan, remember?'_

_'I am a hard headed human who can admit mistakes.'_

T'Pol glanced over at him as he looked at her and grinned.

'Ok T'Pol once a decade I make a mistake.'

Archer swore that T'Pol almost cracked a smile.

On board the Enterprise, Hoshi turned to Trip. "Commander, we have that code coming I again."

"No Hoshi. That is a human hand on the key. Everyone quiet please." Trip pulled up a PADD and started transcribing. He handed it to Hoshi who read it aloud. "Archer to Enterprise. Wind sheer high. Do not send shuttle. Will need to use transporter."

Trip handed her another PADD. "Here is the response, Hoshi. Key it back to them."

Hoshi read the message "Trip to Archer. Message understood. We are on the way. Be prepared in one hour." and then started keying. 

 

\- .-. .. .--. / - --- / .- .-. -.-. .... . .-. .-.-.- / -- . ... ... .- --. . / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - --- --- -.. .-.-.- / .-- . / .- .-. . / --- -. / - .... . / .-- .- -.-- .-.-.- / -... . / .--. .-. . .--. .- .-. . -.. / .. -. / --- -. . / .... --- ..- .--. .-.-.- 

Archer grinned. "They got it. They will be here in an hour."

Aldridge grinned. "I am impressed Captain. A Starship Captain who knows Morse code."

"I was a Boy Scout. Had to learn it."

"You probably know how to use flags and mirrors also."

"Thomas, I also know how to sail. I have always been fascinated with tall ships, airplanes and space."

T'Pol watched the two men. _'There is more to Jonathan than meets the eye.'_

_'You bet there is love.'_

Archer shook hands with Aldridge. "Thomas is there anything you would like us to leave for you, or any messages we can send home?"

T'Pol cleared her throat. "Captain, I think that would be inappropriate. We could be contaminating the culture of these people."

Archer turned quickly to look at her. "T'Pol, what more contamination could there be? They have a human astronaut and a scout ship."

"I believe the Sub Commander may have a point there Captain. Yes I have contaminated my tribe, but there are other tribes who do not know I am human. I wish you could meet my tribe and you would understand. They look much like humans. Any one of them could pass for a Native American. I should know. I am half-Sioux and half-Irish. I appreciate your offer but the only thing I could really use is some canned sardines and a bottle of Irish Whiskey."

Archer grinned. "We'll see what we can do."

"Oh, and Captain. If you could destroy my ship, I think that would end and curious eyes seeing the Gremlin."

Archer nodded. "I will have Lieutenant Reed send you down some explosives. He loves to blow things up."

"You wouldn't happen to have a Bowie knife laying around up there would you?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"One more thing before you go Captain? Would you care to leave T'Pol here with me. I am sure my wife would not object."

Archer frowned and T'Pol arched an eyebrow and took a defensive stance. _'Captain Aldridge. T'Pol is mine.'_

"I don't think I could allow that, Thomas. It would not be appropriate."

"Didn't really think you would, but I had to ask." Thomas started laughing. "Gotcha."

Aldridge moved back to the Scout ship as Archer and T'Pol moved to a clearing a hundred yards away. T'Pol looked at Archer. _'You blocked your thoughts from me Jonathan. What did you say to him?'_

_'I told him you were mine. I hope I wasn't wrong.'_

_'No Jonathan. You weren't wrong.'_

A tingling sensation overcame them as the transporter took hold of them.

Trip and Doctor Phlox waited in the transporter room as the Captain and Sub Commander materialized.

Trip's eyes widened when he saw T'Pol and her state of dress. He whistled low. "Welcome aboard Captain, Sub Commander." In his mind Trip felt a surge of energy and in his mind he saw an image of Archer aiming a right cross at him.

Phlox used his hand held scanner and waved it over the two travelers. "Captain, Sub Commander. When you are back in uniform, please come by the Sick bay for a full physical."

Archer nodded as he escorted T'Pol down the corridor towards her cabin. He felt a loneliness come over him as she stepped inside and the door closed. 

'Look into my heartâ€”you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I amâ€”take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice'

Archer was half way to his cabin when he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard in his mind. 

'There's no loveâ€”like your love  
And no otherâ€”could give more love  
There's nowhereâ€”unless you're there  
All the timeâ€”all the way. I love you Jonathan.'

An hour later, back in uniform, Archer and T'Pol returned to their stations. They looked at the screen that was still showing the crash site.

Reed handed Archer a PADD. "These are the items I sent down to the surface, Captain. Enough explosives to take out the Scout Ship and bring the mountain down on top of it. I also sent down two fifteen inch full tang Bowie knives and a whet stone."

Archer smiled. "Thanks Malcolm. I know Captain Aldridge will appreciate it.

Hoshi turned to Archer. "Captain there is a message coming in and it is in Morse."

"Put in on, Hoshi."

..-. .- .. .-. / .-- .. -. -.. ... / .- -. -.. / ... .- ..-. . / .... .- .-. -.... --- .-. ... .-.-.- / -.-. .- .--. - .- .. -. / .- .-. -.-. .... . .-. .-.-.- / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / -.. --- -. .----. - / -- .- .-. .-. -.-- / - .... .- - / ...- ..- .-.. -.-. .- -. --..-- / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / --. . - / ... --- -- . --- -. . / - --- / -.- . . .-.. / .... .- ..- .-.. / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / - .... --- -- .- ... / .- .-.. -.. .-. .. -.. --. .

 

Hoshi snickered and then translated, which surprised Archer.

"Fair winds and safe harbors. Captain Archer. If you don't marry that Vulcan, I will get someone to keel haul you. Thomas Aldridge"

T'Pol and Archer looked at each other. Archer blushed and the tips of T'Pol's ears turned a shade of red.

Archer focused on the screen in front of him. "Ensign Mayweather, as soon as Lieutenant Reed destroys the beacon and the Scout, take us out of here. I will be in my quarters. T'Pol you have the bridge."

T'Pol watched him go. "Aye, Sir."

A few minutes later, T'Pol turned to Reed. Mister Reed you have the bridge, I will be in my quarters for awhile."

"Yes, Sub Commander." Reed, Hoshi and Mayweather looked at each other and grinned.

Archer opened his door and was suddenly attacked by a rambunctious four-legged ball of fur and tongue. "Hi Porthos, miss me?" Porthos jumped up at him excitedly. Archer scratched Porthos behind the ear. "Want some cheese boy?" He retrieved 2 pieces of cheese and tossed one in the air. It never hit the ground or Portho's teeth as it was inhaled. The second piece was chewed.

The door chime alerted Archer to a visitor. _'Come in.'_

T'Pol opened the door and entered. Porthos ran over to her and put his front paws on her leg. T'Pol reached down and scratched the dog's ears.

She stood with her hands behind her back. "We need to talk Captain."

Archer approached her and stood just inches away. "You are right Sub Commander, we do need to talk." He looked into her eyes as she looked into his. _'I need to do more than talk.'_

_'I agree Jonathan.'_ T'Pol suddenly grabbed his head in her hands and drew them together. Lips locked as she sucked on his bottom lip and then forced his lips apart with her tongue. 

"Reed to Archer. Star Fleet is on the horn Captain."

"Archer to Reed put in my quarters." He walked to his view screen. "T'Pol stay right here." He turned to the screen. "Admiral good to see you."

"Jonathan, I hear you found our missing astronaut. Good job, I can't wait to meet him."

"Are you prepared to come out here Admiral?"

"What do you mean? Isn't he with you?"

"No Admiral. Captain Aldridge elected to stay where he was. He said fifteen years there and the previous ten years in Starfleet made him ready for retirement. I guess you could say he put in his retirement papers."

"You do have a point Jon. I also heard you forwarded some messages from Captain Aldridge."

"Yes Sir I did. I believe they went to his parents and his brother."

"Jon. Captain Aldridge's parents died ten years ago and his brother was killed in a space walk accident on a freighter two years ago. He had no other family. You may want to pass the information on."

"Sorry Admiral but all communications was severed when the Gremlin was destroyed. He has a family there."

"I see. Well I see your point Jon. I see you and the Sub Commander are working very well together Jon. I am happy about that."

T'Pol bent down a bit. "We have a very professional relationship, Admiral. We have each learned from each other."

"Very good Sub Commander, Jon. But I would suggest if the two of you talk to the Vulcan High Command, T'Pol should refrain from placing her hand on your shoulder, Jon." The Admiral grinned and signed off.

Archer looked up at T'Pol as she leaned down and kissed him. _'I guess I am picking up some human traits. I think Commander Tucker calls it going native.'_

_'So let's go native."_ Archer stood up with T'Pol in his arms. His hands reached behind her neck and unhooked the snap of his clothing. _'I liked those furs you wore, but I like you better this way.'_ He slipped the uniform from her shoulders and pushed it down to her waist as he traced his tongue from her neck to her belly button.

T'Pol pulled Archer's head closer to her stomach and then pulled him up to her breasts. She moaned a little as his tongue traced its way up.

"Bridge to T'Pol. We have a message from the Vulcan High Command."

The two looked at each other. "Damn," they said simultaneously. T'Pol straightened her uniform. "Put it through to Captain Archer's quarters." The two turned to face the Vulcan High Command.

* * *

Inspiration for this story comes from the song written by the Canadian songwriter Bryan Adams  
Look into my eyesâ€”you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heartâ€”search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I doâ€”I do it for you

Look into my heartâ€”you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I amâ€”take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I doâ€”I do it for you

There's no loveâ€”like your love  
And no otherâ€”could give more love  
There's nowhereâ€”unless you're there  
All the timeâ€”all the way

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for youâ€”I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for youâ€”Ya I'd die for you

Ya know it's true  
Everything I doâ€”I do it for you


End file.
